Decepticon Heir
by shioji-san
Summary: Believing that his heir was killed Megatron continued his plans to conquer Cycbertron. Even after millions of years passing never did he think his creation was live, but when he spotted the young gunner within the autobot forces he knew he had to have him


This is a story that came from a Buuny over at the Bunny Farm at Live Journal. Please forgive the short begining I do plan on making the next chapters longer, better, and more thought out than this. Enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

**"Prologue"**

_They better have found something,' _Megatron thought to himself as he sat on his throne glaring at the door as he waited for his men's report, although despite his looking strait he wasn't paying to much attention his main was just to focused on what he might have lost. Oh who was he kidding? His men had destroyed the city, claiming it was under his order! Those blasted fools how dare they attack the very village he had place his sparkling. He had killed just about every mech involved however there was no way to find out who was the one who gave the order. For once he found this mech even the burning pit would seem like heaven compared to what he would do to them. He had his creation for Megatron knew he wouldn't live forever and he wanted a heir to his throne just in case if he did die before this war was over. Someone he felt confident to continue this legacy, and who better to continue his legacy than his very own creation?

True he did have his second in command Starscream, however he would never hand over the decepticon empire to that slagging traitor. The seeker may have been ruthless, cold-blooded and cruel much like any other decepticon should be however he lacked the very qualities that made a good leader. He was a coward and an idiot that did not deserve to run his army once he was gone. The damn fragger wouldn't even be able to control his army much less lead it, this was why he had his creation.

His creation... his sparkling, from there he could have raised his son to being great, in not only battle, but in leadership. He could teach his son to be all the things he was and more. He had many of his battle programs already programmed into him and was quite the little fighter when he wanted to be, but now... Now his son was gone, well thought to be gone, there was still the chance where his creation might have still been alive. There was a small feeling in his spark that his son was, however he needed proof that he was either dead or alive in order to make this feeling go way.

As he continued to wait he thought back as he gave his son over to several trusted members of his army. He could still remember how much his sparkling was asking to stay with him instead of going to the city but it was something he felt had to be done. After all he couldn't spend all his time with a sparkling he had an army to run, and the fact that Starscream had attempted to take his sparkling's life on more than one occasion and he couldn't keep defending the child. So he had decided to give him to Wildace, and Firelight to raise him until he was old enough to defend himself against any opposing threats.

"Megatron sir!" a underling said as he walked forward kneeling down on one knee and bowing his head to his leader.

"What is it!?" Megatron snapped his blood, red optics glow furiously as he stared and the mech bowing to him, this mech wasn't one of the mechs he had sent to recover his son so why was he here?

"It's about Silvergun sir," the mech replied quickly gaining Megatron's attention by the sound of his creation's name.

"So what was the fate of my creation?"

"I regret to inform you that he didn't survive sir" a low growl emitted from the decepticon leader which made the soldier flinch, after all Megatron seemed like the type to destroy a mech just because he received bad new.

"Leave," Megatron growled in a low voice still glaring at the massager, who quickly left the room before he did anything. Leaning back in his throne he once again stared out at nothing, hating even more that he didn't make the slaggers who killed his sparkling suffer more. Once he found out who was responsible for ordering the attack he was going to make sure that they begged to be killed to stop the suffering he would put them through. But now... For now he was going to continue to lead his army to victory creation or not creation, he was still going to take over Cybertron and the rest of the universe.


End file.
